


The One

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, This Is STUPID, This is My Design, Wedding, and I'm not sorry for that, but sorry for my bad writing, marriage vow, no skyeward, static quake - Freeform, totally skye/lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame 'The One' by Kodaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that, guys.  
> I just love them and I had to write something (sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm sure that I missed a lot of articles).  
> And I don't know how to write marriage vows...but it was funny :)

’No, no, no...’

‘What happened, Skye? Are you ok?’ Jemma asks with anxiety in her voice.

‘No!’ yells Skye, throwing her bouquet across the room. ‘I look terrible! Look at my hair! And that dress! I totally should’ve bought the other one, I look like some... I don’t even know, but it’s...’

‘Skye, you look gorgeous.’ says Jemma. She can’t hold back a quiet laugh escaping her mouth. She knows that her friend is incredibly nervous and excited and she doesn’t know how to deal with it.

Skye is still not convinced, but at least she’s not yelling anymore.

‘I can’t marry the love of my life looking like...’

‘So he is, isn’t he?’

‘He’s what?’

‘He’s the love of your life.’ it’s not a question anymore.

Skye smiles and at this moment all doubts and problems are forgotten.

Because he is.

He is.

‘He is.’ she says, and her smile widens. Jemma can’t help and smiles too.

 

 

_I promise to love you, care for you and believe in you._

_I promise to be yours completely, for better or for worse._

_We will be fighting, we will be laughing, we will suffer a little bit,_

_but I’m not scared, because as long as I have you, I have everything._

_I love you, Skye. And I always will._

_When you came to my life I was lost, lonely, scared._

_I didn’t believe in love._

_But your smile could change everything._

_You make everything feels alright even when it’s wrong and_

_I can’t even remember how my life used to be before I met you._

_And I don’t want to remember that._

_You’re the love of my life. You’ll always be._

‘How long can they...?’ Jemma asks, looking at Skye and Lincoln, who apparently don’t stop kissing even for a little while.

‘Come on, Simmons, it’s their... Fitz, are you crying?’

‘No, sir. I just... I have something in my eye... excuse me for a moment...’

 

‘He was totally crying.’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Ok, let’s find some free drinks. I’ve prepared a great wedding speech, can’t wait to say it!’

‘If it’s going to be any like your speech on my wedding, we all need drinks.’

‘Oh, come on, May, it was brilliant!’

‘Well, I have some doubts about it.’

‘Hey!’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments how bad it is.  
> But I love you all :)


End file.
